


Shunsuke's Trap

by HanazonoHikari



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanazonoHikari/pseuds/HanazonoHikari
Summary: Aoto yang terlalu sadar akan perasaannya pada Shunsuke, serta Shunsuke yang penuh tipu daya. New Year's Eve memang seharusnya menjadi momen spesial.





	

**Pairing: Kobayakawa Shunsuke x Watanabe Aoto (Hyoutei 3rd Season)**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story. Hasil overdosis asupan dari mereka di hari terakhir tahun 2016.**

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Kobayakawa Shunsuke masih ingat dengan jelas hari pertama dia bertemu dengan pemeran partner double-nya. Lebih tepatnya, hari itu bukan hari yang mudah dilupakan begitu saja. Tidak setiap hari dia bertemu makhluk semanis Watanabe Aoto. Badannya tinggi dan kurus, tapi senyumnya. Senyum polosnya itu. Shunsuke bahkan curiga jangan-jangan Aoto memiliki sedikit DNA malaikat? Karena tidak ada penjelasan logis lain untuk sifatnya yang baik dan sopan itu, senyumnya yang manis dan polos itu, matanya yang selalu bulat berbinar. Manusia biasa tidak seharusnya semengagumkan itu kan?

 

Beruntung peran mereka berdua adalah partner, yang memungkinkan mereka untuk selalu berdua. Tidak akan ada yang curiga bila Shunsuke mengajak Aoto berlatih berdua di ujung ruangan. Hey, mereka partner kan? Dan tentunya juga tidak aneh bila mereka sering pergi bersama di luar waktu latihan. Alasan pendalaman peran dan menumbuhkan chemistry selalu terdengar masuk akal.

 

“Oi, Aoto. Chan bilang ingin mengambil foto kita berdua nih,” ujar Shunsuke di suatu sore seusai latihan. Untungnya Aoto tidak melihat ekspresi kaget Tamura Shougo yang tiba-tiba dilibatkan dalam dialog yang dia tidak mengerti.

 

“Aku kenapa?” tanya Tamura, mengerjap ke arah Shunsuke.

 

“Kau perlu fotoku bersama Aoto kan? Untuk melengkapi foto koleksi team Hyoutei,” ujar Shunsuke, mendelik ke arah Tamura sebagai peringatan untuk mengikuti sandiwaranya.

 

“Ooo....aku perlu foto kalian berdua.... iya.....,” kerjapnya lagi sambil mengeluarkan handphone-nya. “Kalian merapat dong.” Klik.

 

Tamura mengecek sebentar hasil fotonya. “Terasa ada yang kurang deh. Silver pair harusnya terasa....gimana ya....ada chemistry special?” ujarnya sembari berkedip ke arah Shunsuke, yang segera membuat catatan khusus dalam hati untuk mentraktir Tamura okonomiyaki atas kepekaannya.

 

“Begini bagaimana?” tanya Shunsuke sambil memeluk bahu Aoto dengan lengan kanannya.

 

“Hmmm.....Aoto-kun, peluk Shun-kun juga dong,” ujar Tamura yang membuat Shunsuke meng-upgrade traktirannya menjadi yakiniku.

 

“Eh....” Aoto terlihat ragu. Shunsuke yakin dia melihat sedikit semburat merah di pipi Aoto. Dan saat lengan kiri Aoto terangkat dan balas memeluk bahu Shunsuke, dia merasakan tubuh Aoto menegang dan berani sumpah dia mendengar debar jantung Aoto, walau yang bersangkutan tetap berpose dengan tenang dan memberikan senyum manis.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Pementasan Seigaku vs. Hyoutei akhirnya memasuki hari terakhir. Silver Pair generasi sebelumnya datang dan memberikan apresiasi serta masukan positif untuk mereka. Silver Pair versi Shunsuke dan Aoto memang agak berbeda dengan Silver Pair versi pendahulunya, tapi Kousuke-san dan Shirasu Jin-san mengapresiasi positif.

 

Sesi foto bersama tak pernah tertinggal. Kousuke-san dan Shirasu Jin-san mengambil posisi di samping luar mereka dan otomatis memeluk ringan. Kousuke-san memeluk Shunsuke sementara Shirasu Jin-san memeluk Aoto. Dan entah kenapa, Shunsuke merasa tidak suka melihat Shirasu Jin-san memeluk Aoto, walau ditepisnya perasaan itu karena mereka senior yang dia hormati, dan Aoto juga tidak terlihat terganggu.

 

“Piyo, mendekat sini,” panggilnya seraya melingkarkan lengannya yang bebas untuk memeluk Aoto. Dan lagi-lagi Shunsuke merasakan tubuh Aoto menegang diiringi detak jantungnya yang makin cepat dengan semburat merah kembali muncul di wajahnya. Shunsuke yakin ini bukan delusinya semata, apalagi ini sudah kedua kalinya.

 

Klik.

 

“Piyo?” tanya Silver Pair generasi 2 bersamaan.

 

Aoto tersenyum malu dan Shunsuke tiba-tiba sangat ingin mendekap Aoto erat-erat. Kalau perlu Shunsuke ingin mengurung Aoto di suatu tempat agar tidak ada yang bisa melihat senyum manis Aoto selain dirinya. Shunsuke tidak butuh persaingan.

 

“Anak ini manis sekali kan,” jawab Shunsuke sambil masih memeluk bahu Aoto, “jadi kami memanggilnya Piyo.” Tentu saja Shunsuke tidak merasa perlu menerangkan alasannya tiba-tiba memanggil Aoto dengan Piyo di tengah kehadiran kedua senior adalah untuk menunjukkan betapa dekatnya mereka. Sangat dekat. Jadi mohon dengan hormat para senior menjaga jarak terhadap Aoto-nya.

 

Eh....Aoto-nya?

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Shunsuke sadar. Sangat sadar akan kondisi Aoto.

Pipi yang bersemu merah bila Shunsuke berada di dekatnya? Check.

Wajah tegangnya, yang selalu berusaha ditutupi tapi masih terlihat jelas dimata Shunsuke setiap Shunsuke memeluknya dalam sesi foto? Check.

Debaran jantungnya, yang walaupun samar, tapi terdengar keras dan cepat? Check.

 

Bohong besar bila Shunsuke tidak mengakui hal tersebut membuatnya bahagia, tapi Shunsuke pun tahu batas. Kondisi Aoto yang terlalu sadar akan dirinya bisa mempengaruhi akting dan pementasan mereka. Bukannya Shunsuke mau mengatakan Aoto aktor amatir yang membiarkan perasaan pribadi mempengaruhi penampilannya. Tidak. Bukan itu. Shunsuke hanya tidak ingin Aoto merasa terbebani dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sekarang saja, tiap ada foto bersama dengan tim, Aoto sengaja mengambil posisi yang agak jauh dari Shunsuke. Tentu saja Shunsuke tahu bahwa itu kesengajaan, dari gerak-gerik Aoto yang diam-diam melirik, melihat dimana Shunsuke berdiri, dan diam-diam mundur, mengambil tempat di dekat Tamura atau Satsuki. Aoto bukan anak yang ahli menyembunyikan perasaannya. Satu-satunya cara yang dia tahu adalah sedikit menjauh, dengan harapan kondisinya akan kembali normal. Sayangnya Aoto tidak tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Shunsuke tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

 

Dan yang pasti, tentu saja Aoto tidak tahu bahwa Shunsuke pun mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadapnya. Tapi demi Tuhan, Aoto masih 18 tahun, 5 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan yang jelas masih dibawah umur. Shunsuke tidak mau mengakhiri karirnya dengan menjadi kriminal karena pacaran dengan anak dibawah umur. Shunsuke bisa menunggu sampai Aoto mencapai usia dewasa. Dia toh cukup percaya diri bahwa perasaan Aoto tidak akan berubah. Lagipula Shunsuke juga tidak berniat benar-benar melepaskan Aoto. Hanya membantunyanya melepaskan ketegangan dengan membiarkannya menjaga sedikit jarak dan mengurangi frekuensi menyentuh Aoto. Bukan ditiadakan sama sekali karena Shunsuke pun perlu memastikan bahwa debar-debar, ketegangan, dan rona merah Aoto akibat pelukan dan sentuhannya masih tetap ada. Shunsuke menyeringai lebar membayangkan reaksi Aoto yang sudah merasa ‘aman’ saat tiba-tiba Shunsuke kembali melancarkan serangan.

 

Dan sepertinya ini sudah waktunya bagi Shunsuke untuk melancarkan serangan. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Aoto mulai lengah di dekatnya, walau semburat merah itu masih kadang-kadang terbersit di pipinya. Tapi setidaknya, Aoto sudah mulai mendekat kembali pada Shunsuke. Dan sepertinya Aoto pun sedikit bingung karena Shunsuke belakangan jarang menyentuhnya. Hanya sedikit sentuhan ringan di tangan, atau pipi, sedikit usapan di rambut, dan sedikit genggaman tangan.

 

Apalagi sekarang ini New Year’s Eve. Setidaknya Shunsuke ingin menutup tahun dengan sesuatu yang super spesial. Jadi saat seluruh tim Hyoutei mengajak foto bersama usai pementasan, dengan sengaja Shunsuke menyeret Aoto untuk berdiri di dekatnya. Dan Shunsuke memeluk Aoto dengan santainya. Ah, sensasi ini lagi. Suhu tubuh Aoto yang tiba-tiba memanas dan detak jantungnya yang makin menderap. Shunsuke suka situasi ini.

 

Shunsuke masih tidak melepaskan Aoto saat mereka semua berpindah posisi untuk pose yang lain. Kali ini sambil duduk. Shunsuke segera duduk di depan Aoto, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Aoto dan menariknya lembut agar dada Aoto menempel pada punggung Shunsuke dan menutup jarak diantara mereka. Shunsuke nyaris tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai puasnya merasakan tubuh Aoto yang semakin tegang, suhu tubuhnya yang makin panas, dan tangan Aoto yang mendadak kaku.

 

Saat semuanya pergi setelah foto, Shunsuke melepaskan tangannya dari leher Aoto, hanya untuk memindahkannya ke tangan Aoto. Berhadapan, Shunsuke bisa melihat wajah Aoto dengan jelas, dan senang menyadari bahwa dialah penyebab warna merah yang merata hingga ke telinga Aoto. Aoto sendiri sepertinya berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lidahnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

 

“Kau kenapa Aoto? Kenapa terlihat tegang begitu?” ujarnya sembari terkekeh, mengetahui betul apa penyebab Aoto menjadi tegang.

 

“Eh.....,” Aoto membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering dengan lidahnya. Shunsuke tahu Aoto tidak bermaksud menggoda, tapi toh tetap saja hal itu memprovokasinya. Lehernya terasa tercekat.

 

Shunsuke berdehem. “Kau tahu, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan sesuatu yang manis,”  katanya sambil melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Aoto. Aoto menghembuskan nafas lega. “Kalau begitu kita pergi ke.....” Aoto tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tangan Shunsuke telah berpindah ke kepalanya dan dengan lembut mendorongnya mendekat. Dan sebelum otaknya bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, Aoto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyapu bibirnya. Dan matanya yang bulat itu makin melebar karena kaget. Rona merah diwajahnya bahkan menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Seluruh saraf motorik ditubuhnya terasa berhenti berfungsi.

 

Aoto berusaha keras memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia tidak bisa percaya Shunsuke sedang menciumnya. Kesadarannya kembali saat dirasakannya Shunsuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan lembut, lalu menjilatnya.

 

“Gochisousama...” ujar Shunsuke sambil menyeringai puas.

 

 

**END.**


End file.
